The present invention relates to endoscopes and relates, in particular, to the use of two or more scopes in tandem or in "piggyback" fashion.
A prior art patent disclosing and describing such an endoscope arrangement bears U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,491 issued May 6, 1986 to George J. Carpenter entitled Bronchoscope With Small Gauge Viewing Attachment.
While the device of the '491 patent shows a piggyback arrangement and each scope includes a light guide or fiber optic light bundle, there is no disclosure of the method and means for transmitting light from a single source to the respective scopes.